Naruto:Lucky Child of the Sun
by Imperialize1999
Summary: Minato is really Apollo Greek god of the sun and Kushina is a Demi-goddess. Kurama is never sealed into Naruto instead him and the rest of the bijuu are sealed into a necklace that is given to Naruto, and after Apollo seals Kushina inside himself to save her he takes Naruto to his sister Artemis to raise him how will this changes affect the world? Maybe bumped up to M in the future
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or PJO in any way shape or form.

"Talking"

' _Thinking_ '

 **"Demon Talking"**

' _ **Demon Thinking**_ '

*click*

 _"Letters/Notes"_

Note at the bottom*

Jutsu

Apollo was not having a good past few days by making several rash (ie. reckless and stupid) decisions, and now he was headed towards his sisters camp to ask her the biggest favor he had ever asked her for. Looking in the rear view mirror he saw a small baby in a car seat. He smiled a small smile when he saw his son, not even twenty-four hours ago he became a father, nearly lost his wife who he sealed inside of himself to save her, and sealed the nine-tails into a white nine sided crystal necklace, and then went and got the other eight bijuu to agree to be sealed into the same necklace turning each side of it from white black with the kanji for each of their tails of a side(think the Shodaimes necklace that Naruto wears but instead of green its black and has 1-9 written in japanese kanji) that hung from his rearview mirror, he smirked remembering how he had gotten the bijuu to agree to be sealed into the necklace.

_FLASHBACK TIME_

Apollo stood in the middle of a linked mindscape that he had created surrounded by all nine bijuu wearing a white tanktop gold surfer shorts, and a pair of golden sandals, then suddenly the Kyuubi spoke for all of the bijuu **"why have you brought us here ningen?"** Apollo sighed "My name is Apollo I'm the greek god of the sun, music, medicine, light, and prophecy and I have a deal for you nine" apollo held up his hand before they could retort and continued "I can free you from your prisons and give you a area that you will be free to roam around in with nine different climates that you each control" Apollo held up a crystal " this crystal has nine sections that can become as big as you want it to be on the inside while staying this size on the outside". The Kyuubi narrowed his eyes **"what do you want in return and why should we believe you ningen?"** Apollo's eyes narrowed and then began to shine with power that he rarely used due to his laid back nature "because Kurama, Kami and the gods of each of the realms made an agreement that this realm was to be used as a place that all gods and goddesses could use as to vacation and it would be ruled by the Shinto gods. Now then what I want in return is that you nine will help my child Naruto Uzumaki and don't worry your current Jinchuriki will be fine they will live but won't have you inside of them, and you wont have to worry about being used as weapons or seen as mindless beasts." Kurama and the other eight looked at each other in mental communication silently shocked that he knew his true name then kurama looked down at the sun god **"we agree to this but once your son passes on or becomes a god we want to be freed of the necklace."** Apollo gave them a megawatt smile that nearly blinded the nine bijuu "that can be arranged, now then time to seal you and return to my realm."

_FLASHBACK END_

Apollo now stood in the middle of his sisters hunter's camp holding Naruto in his left arm and the necklace around his neck and a scroll on his back (think Jiraiya's scroll in the anime but instead of the toad contract it contains a bunch of jutsu scrolls and a few weapons) "I'm glad that you see things my way dear" he heard his wife say from inside of his head "even though I love my sister I still think that I could find some one else to raise him". "OH NO YOU'RE NOT! I will not let my baby be raised by a pervert, he will be raised by your sister and her hunters so that he doesn't become a pervert and that is final" _'ok dear you win he will be raised by Arte'_ , as he walked through the camp towards his sisters tent all of the hunters were looking at him with disgust and readying their bows until they seen that he was carrying a baby then they stared at him in confusion. Apollo stopped ten feet from his sisters tent and spoke with his usual sunny over the top tone "Hey Arte!" then it dropped into a very rear serious tone "I have a huge favor to ask you" out of the tent stepped out a twelve year old girl with auburn hair and silver eyes that seemed to be calculating why Apollo was here and why he had a baby, she also wore dark forest green pants and dark forest green long sleeve shirt with a silver parka and a silver tiara on her head, the girl immediately changed into an adult "for the last time Apollo we are twins and I helped mother birth you, so what do you want and why do you have a baby with you?" she asked in a annoyed tone "this is my son Naruto and I want you to raise him..ok well his mother wants you to raise him since she is physically unable to and you wont have to worry about Hera being pissed since my little Maelstrom here was born in wedlock". Artemis gave him a incredulous look "You married? I've got to hear this and why can't his mother raise him?" Apollo gave her a hurt look "Ok so you know the Elemental Nations that we go to to vacation. well I decided to go there and live my life as a mortal there but with my godly powers and memories locked away till became a father or died ok so I met this beautiful red head demi-goddess* and man was she something else" at this point Apollo had a dreamy look in his eye's then he shook his head "ok I'm getting off track so the point is me and her got married and on the night of our kids birth one of the bijuu attacked; the nine tails to be exact, and well I was able to seal it away at the cost of my mortal aspects life and I sealed it into this necklace along with the other eight bijuu but sadly my wife was dying from child birth problems and I had just turned back into my godly aspect so I kinda sealed her into me to keep her from dying until I can convince uncle deadhead to revive her after I unseal her if she dies so then as to why she wants you to raise him is because she doesn't trust anyone that I would pick to not turn him into a pervert, so please will you raise your nephew? at least until you think that he can go live on his own" Artemis looked between her brother and her nephew and then back to her brother. "What do I get out of this?" Apollo thought for a second "mmm… how about my three female descendants will join the hunt?" "ok Apollo you have a deal hand me my nephew and the necklace." Apollo did as he was told and then turned around to leave but then stopped and took of the giant scroll off his back and said "this has some stuff that he will need like weapons and jutsu scrolls ok I'll see you later sis" and with that he got into SOL and took off. Artemis looked down at her nephew and saw that he had one bright blue eye and one royal purple eye, he also had his fathers golden-yellow hair but it had crimson streaks in it, she just smiled at him as he giggled at her and reached for her auburn red hair. "My lady are you sure that it was wise to agree to raise lord Apollo's child?" spoke a thirteen year old girl with black hair and a silver circlet around her head asked "yes Zoe I do think that it was a good idea now we can shape him to be a great man and a great leader now come Zoe we are going to get some supplies to take care of little Naruto" and with that Artemis left.

_Apollo POV_

Apollo hadn't even left Artemis's camp five minutes ago thinking _'mmm I know I forgot to do something before entering and leaving Arte's camp now what was it OHHH yeah! thats it! I forgot to turn the temp down on SOL, Pops not going to be happy with me'_ *RRIIIIING* when he got a call "Hey pops hows it going..hehe" he said in a nervous tone "DON'T YOU POPS ME APOLLO! I want to know why 500 acres of woodland and one city in northern Montana just simultaneously burned down!" Apollo started to panic "well you see I kind of…" *click* and made a rash (ie: stupid) decision to hang up on his father. *CRAAACK* a lighting bolt struck the right side of SOL Apollo instantly called his dad back "OK OK Ok I forgot to turn down the temperature on SOL both when arriving and leaving Arte's camp, I'm sorry!" the sky rumbled in a annoyed manner

_Artemis POV_

Artemis and Zoe had returned from getting the things necessary to raising Naruto and had he had fallen asleep in Artemis's arms at the campfire, so Zoe and the rest of the hunters had gathered in front of Artemis all looking at Naruto silently cooing at him even though they would never admit it, when Artemis put him in the cradle next to her and then picked up the scroll laying on the ground and opened it to see what all was in there first was Jutsu scrolls there was five of earth seven of lightning twenty of water, wind, and fire with a small note attached saying _"You Never know what your element will be even though I'm ninety nine percent sure that he only has wind, fire,(me) and water(his mother) release with a large chance of Scorch release and a small chance of lightning release (due to pop's) there is also books for other parts of the ninja way mostly chakra control and sealing"_ there was also a variety of weapons including a black bow with golden outlines and silver designs on it, including the Konoha symbol in silver, Apollo's symbol in gold and what looked like a gold and silver whirlpool. Next was a pair of black daggers with fifteen inch slightly curved pitch black blades, the hilts had a gold outline and a gold and silver whirlpool on both hilts. Artemis then unsealed a a Beautifully crafted black katana with gold inlay on the hilt and a black steel blade with celestial bronze edge on the blade, the last three weapons were sealed into two smaller scrolls that had notes on them _"Dear Naruto these last two scrolls contain two weapons and are from someone who will always smile upon you, they are called 'Eight ball' , and 'Fortunes luck' Eight ball will automatically unseal itself once you turn eight and Fortunes luck will unseal itself once you get to Camp Half Blood so till then and use them wisely -Lady Luck_ *. Artemis sealed everything back up and turned to her hunters and spoke "girls packed everything up we are moving as soon as everything is packed up we are going towards the south-eastern edge of Minnesota." "Why my lady? we just got here yesterday" Zoe asked "because I feel that my idiot brother did something stupid that will force us to move so we might as well go ahead and move."

_(Time Skip eight years)_

"But auntie! do I have leave and go live with a mortal family? what if monsters attack how am I going to explain my weapons to them!?" t had been eight years to the day since Apollo had asked Artemis to raise Naruto, he now stood at four foot three inches tall, his hair had gotten more untamed over the years and his face had no baby fat on it giving him a wild look, his attire reflected upon his training as he was currently wearing what he always wore a pair of black cargo pants with burnt orange tiger stripes, a black long sleeve shirt with a black flack jacket that he had gotten at a Army surplus store and a olive green hooded military cargo jacket that he had also got from the surplus store, on his feet he wore a pair of black combat boots with a pair of closed toed ninja sandals in his bag and around his neck was the necklace that his father had left him. His knives were strapped to the sides of his legs his katana sealed into his right wrist his bow sealed into his left wrist and all his quivers full of arrows sealed into a scroll with one sealed onto his back. The last two scrolls had unsealed themselves yesterday, the first scroll opened to reveal a solid black colt 1911 hand gun that had the number eight etched in silver on both sides of the handle along with a mix of regular and celestial bronze bullets. "Yes Naruto you must leave the camp the hunt is only for females remember, and you wont be living with a regular mortal family you will be living with a half-blood child of Nike's in the town of Toledo in Illinois, here is an address for the woman you will be living with" Artemis replied while handing him a map and a piece of paper with an address. "You have both your ninja skills and hunting skill to survive the trip there now goodbye Naruto until we meet again", "bye auntie and bye everyone" and with that Naruto picked up his scrolls containing all of his clothes and supplies and left the camp.

How was that let me know in the reviews

*Kushina is Tyche Daughter

*Lady Luck will be what Tyche refers to her self as in letters and stuff when talking to Naruto

first up what should the name of the woman that Naruto is going to live with be PM me with ideas or I will think of something.

second what should Naruto's other weapon be?

let me know in the reviews what you want it to be the top 5 choices will be put into a vote to pick.


	2. Sorry

I regret to inform you guys that due to having a lot on my plate I will not be continuing this story if anyone would like to continue it let me know and I will send you the doc


End file.
